The Day the Fangirls Came
by Ryohi Ookami
Summary: Ok. Two fangirls make a wigsh and find themselves in the InuYasha reality! will they aid the gang in thier quest or only add to the chaos? how will the guys react? dun dun dun duuuuuun! lol its actually really funny according to my friends so read please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer—I don't own inuyasha….whhaaaaa! I wish I did….but that will never happen…sniff, sniff.

Dark Assassin92—ok this is the prologue. It isn't exactly necessary to read it, but if you do you will understand where the inu characters are in chappie one. Also, for some randome reason I put this in first person, InuYasha's point of view. The actual chapters are in third person, however. Enjoy.

Oh yea. Some of the characters will not act like they normally do in the anime. Sorry. Ja ne!

Prolouge…

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Where are you!"

It was Kagome. I chose to ignore the baka onna. What the hell did she want this early in the morning?

"InuYasha! Dammit! INUYASHA!" Grrr….do away and shut up already. "INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

"WHAAAAA!" A myriad of colors expoded behind my eyelids as I did a spectacular faceplant. (I could just hear the crowd going wild as the judges held up signs sayng 10.00. lol) this time it hurt a lot more than usual seeing as I had been five stories high!

"OH! There you are inu-chan!"

Looking up I saw Kagome. Stars dazzled my eyes as the miko shifted in and out of focus. "K-Kagome…c-could you stay still? I-I can't fogus…ugh…." I let my head fall back to the ground. At least it didn't over use THE word. It was actually punished by THE word.

"Come on! You're a hanyoukai! You usually are cussing uncontrollably and chasing me around!" she poked my several times. This really hurt, ok, I already had a MAJOR migraine.

"Feh." I groaned as I struggled to get to my feet to lean on a tree. "Yeah but I usually don't fall FIVE FREAKING STORIES!...wtf do you want!"

"Kouga's here!"

"Damn bastard."

"What's wrong InuTrasha? You don't sound very happy to see me! I'm surprisingly hurt by that!" I spun around to see the annoying wolf youkai, who was smirking glad he had struck one of my sore spots. (name calling)

"Why I oughtta! You stupid bas!"

Suddenly a huge flash blinded our eyes.

I hope that was ok…I'll post up the next chappie soon….jane!

Oh and the things in parentheses are my personal comments.

Example:(…baka….)

Don't forget to review!


	2. Where the hell are we?

Dark Assassin- thank you so much to the people who actually reviewed to me! I'm sorry it took a little while to get this up here….school is killing me! Okeeies! On with chapter one!

Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha…WHYYYYYY! ITS NOT FAIR!

Chapter One: Where (the hell) are we?

"No….no….NOOOO! where are they! Come on! Come on! Where in the seven hells could they be!" A girl with longish wavy brown hair was searching frantically through her DVD rack. "WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE!"

"Kami-sama help you Nora. Don't tell me you lost the InuYasha DVDs!" another girl with longish black hair sat back on the squishy couch. ""You baka! They're sacred!"(yes they are freaks, no?)

"Don't hurt me Karin! I'm too young to die!"

The two were getting ready for their yearly sleep over. Karin had long since introduced Nora to the wonderful world of Anime and the two were disturbingly obsessed. (if you are reading this you are too! Lol j/k) Nora had bought the first five DVDs and had planned on watching them with her friend.

"I'm not going to hurt you." …too bad… she thought darkly. Suddenly a flash caught her eye. "Nani? What's this?" She picked up a weird looking coin.(I hate describing intimate objects…so lets move on) Nora scooted over. "What's that?"

"I dunno. The symbols don't look very familiar but hey…lets wish on it. Sounds dorky but maybe it will help you find the DVDs." She flipped it up in the air. Before Karin could say anything, Nora whispered, "I wish we could meet the InuYasha characters…"

There was a blinding flash of light and all of the sudden they were falling!

"Karin! What happened! AHHHHHHHH!" Nora was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Just shut up and don't land on your head!" Karin landed first and amazingly caught Nora!

"Karin…."

"What!"

"You have fluffy ears!" Nora squealed in delight as she played with her friend's silver hanyou ears. Both of them were wearing short yukatas.

"Dammi—shhhh! I hear some one coming!" Karin pushed her friend behind some bushes and jumped into a tree.

"What was that!"

"How should I know, wench!"

"What the hell?"

A few seconds later, InuYasha, Kagome, and Kouga appeared!

"I knew I smelt something off in this direction…" InuYasha was sniffing the ground. Karin picked a small twig off of the tree and threw it at the hanyou's head.

"HYA!" With super fast reflexes, InuYasha cut down the tree. Quickly jumping out of the tree, Karin landed right in front of him.

"Who--?"

"KKKYAAAAHH!" Suddenly a squeal sounded and Nora and Kouga emerged. He had her arms pinned behind her back and (to be honest) looked very happy that her 'Kouga-kun' was touching her.

"I found this one over here." He sniffed experimentally "Who's that? She smells like you, InuYasha. Like another half-breed."

Sticking her tounge out at the ookami youkai, she sneered. "Yes I am a half-breed too. Do you have a problem with that?" looking at Nora, she reaized that her friend had the look that said 'muahahahaaa-it-is-the-time-to-strike!' "Kouga…you may want to get a tighter grip on Nora th—"

But before she could issue her warning…"OMIFREAKINGGOD!" I THOUGHT I'D NEVER MEET YOU! YOU'RE EVEN SEXIER UP CLOSE!"

The other three simultaneously fell over.

As Karin got up, InuYasha used the opportunity to pin her to the tree.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled.

"I told you…you're very kawaii up close.." she grinned.

Kagome hearing this, immediately went on the defensive. "BACK OFF YOU STUPID HALF-BREED! DO YOU HEAR ME?…heh…hi InuYasha!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"AAAHHHHH! OSUWARI!"

"AHEM!" Everybody turned to look at Kouga. "If you bakas don't mind…..CAN YOU GET THIS CRAZY ONNA OFF OF ME!"

"BOTAN! Get off of the innocent youkai! you're gonna cut off his air supply!"

"Fine…."

"Now! Lets get this party started!….INUYASHA! I challenge you to a duel!…unless of course you're chicken!"

"Bring it wench!"

So the odd group went over to the camp. Nora still had Kouga in a death grip, and for some reason, he couldn't escape. Upon their arrival, two things happened. One, Nora finally let go of Kouga. And two, Miroku popped up and violated the two. Both froze and screamed "AHH! HENTAI!", slapping the monk and knocking him to the ground.

Nora stomped off yelling death threats. Karin, however, looked down at the fallen lech.

"don't EVER do that again." And with that she stomped on his guy parts with as much force as possible.

InuYasha winced. "Oooo….You just messed up his children for a few generations…"

Sango and Kagome were laughing insanely at Miroku. Saying things like "You got served!" and "its called karma!" The poor guy was in a fetal position, trying not to groan in pain. (you have to feel at least a little pity on him…only a little though.)

Suddenly Karin hook-kicked InuYasha in the head, causing him to fall down. "Dammit are we gonna fight or not!"

"HRRRAAAAAA!" her query was answered when an angry InuYasha punched her square in the jaw. "Stupid bitch!" He raked his claws across her shoulder, drawing the first blood.

Snago quickly jumped into the role of referee. "OK! The first one to get pinned by their opponent wins!"

The two hanyous fought nonstop. It was Karin who lost though. Letting her guard down, she got slammed into a tree by our favorite hanyou. The match was over, and of course InuYasha came out as victor.

Karin laughed as she got up. Shaking InuYasha's hand, she declared "That was fun! Lets go at it again tomorrow!" Her face suddenly fell, she looked around for her friend.

"Nora. I have to talk to you privately." The two walked out of the camp.

InuYasha couldn't resist spying so he sneaked along.

**_TBC_**

Dark Assassin: Bwahahahaaa! Evil cliffies! Man that was hard! I still have about four other chapters that I need to post. See, this was in a compy and many of my friends kept telling me to put it on here. In later chappies you will see reviews already posted at the ends of each chapter. Those are my crazy friends. So I hope you stick with me and enjoy my writing! Jane!


End file.
